legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
I am vengeance! I am the night! I am BATMAN! - Batman Batman is a superhero and the most well known one as well. Greatest Strenght: Greatest Weakness: Best Friends: Alfred Pennsworth, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Jim Gordon, Terry McGinnis, Dib, Worst Enemies: The Joker, Bane and Anarky Voiced by Kevin Conroy. He is secertly Bruce Wayne and the father of Dib and Terry Mcginnis who is the leader of M.O.D.A.B. Batman has many enemies but his main foe is The Joker who Bender and Marceline share with him as an enemy. Batman was revealed to be his father late on in Slade Strikes Back when everyone was trying to stop Joker's plan He wishes to find Dib and assist him and his CHildren of the Autobots against Galvtratron so he doesn't lose another kid who was like a son to him such as Dick Grayson or Tim Drake. LOTM Next Gen Island Tour Batman finally makes a return and joins up with Dr.Strange. He meets back up with Slade, Bender, Anti Cosmo and Skipper by working with him. The Four tell him the death of Dib and about Discord, Batman as a result is the only Multiversal resistance member not to trust Discord. Batman like Mr.Gold and Suede is sympathetic to Bender`s plan to bring Dib back with the star but secretly knows like them, he wants the penguins back for Skipper. Batman wonders why is Bender the only one there and where is Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd and Nina, he explains that Dib is dead and that Discord has a hand in it. Batman gets a call from Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Heloise and Isabella go inform the team of the base's destruciton under Predaking. Afterwards when Flash goes to aid Dr.Strange, Batman tells his allies about the importance Flash had when in The Justice League. Batman leading the team with 16 and Tony find exactly what they thought and go off to stop what Sinster is up to. Batman reveals he scanned the isle and found what Sinster is up too though he has no idea of who put magic near the door and that each area in the forest tests strength, smarts or both. He finds Dr.Strange and they find Big Barda in bad condition and things get worse when GBF Jr shows up Batman suspects they are working for Blackgurumon ot Minster Sinster, though he learns they're working of their own accord. Batman also defends Anna from their weapon in her sister who they captured and are using her as a puppet. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr.Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being Blackgurumon. Alex with Batman and Carl begin to suspect that Blue will do something stupid and as a result advises the team not to do something stupid. Batman and the crew are attacked by Zangya and Myers which has him and Norman find a way out which Zangya tries to prevent. Blackpool Batman returns while he's not in focus helping the Star Alliance with the other Multiversal Resistance members. He and the other members help in Acts 2, 4 and 5 of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour. Relationships Alfred Pennsworth Robin/Nightwing Batgirl Catwoman Talia Al Ghul Commissoioner Gordon Superman Terry McGinnis Dib Scorpion Allies: Alfred Pennysworth, Robin/Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman( love interestsometimes), Talia Al Ghul(love interest)(sometimes), Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Dent(formerly), Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Dib(his son), Bubbles, Bender, Lizbeth, Emperoro X, M.O.D.A.B, Slade(possibly), Anti-Cosmo(possibly), Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond (his older son)Jessie, James, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.), Mysterion, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Sam, Norman, Carl Clover, Josh Sharp, Tony Aimelda, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Eska, Android 16, Sora, Princess Anna, Mr.Gold, Blue, Salem, Protoman, Magneto, Aleu, Ozymandas, Jesu Otaku, Saul Goodman, Death The Kid Neutral: Ra Al Ghul, Scorpion, Discord Enemies: The Joker, Bane, Anarky, The Penguin, Two-Face, The Riddler, Kriller Croc, The Mad Hatter, Posion Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Solomon Goundy, Hugo Strange, Clock King, Gotham City Criminals, Darkseid, Brainiac, The Nightospere Empire, Sari Sundac, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, The Templar Order, Haytham Kenway Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Mentors Category:Sexy characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Action Hero Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Hurting Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Badass Normal Category:Fettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Guardians of Hope Category:Main Leaders of the Guardians of Hope Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Martial Artists Category:Partner Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Stoic Characters Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:M.O.D.A.B Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Manly Man Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Third in Command Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Blackpool Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad